Miraclix Chronicles
This series is created by AnimeQueen97 on March 26, 2013. This takes place after the Winx part ways to becoming rulers of their respective planets. Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim her as yours! Thank you! ~AnimeQueen97 Plot This series follows the adventures of Stephanie, daughter of the 8th Winx Club member, Alicia, and her teammates: Renajene, a princess from her planet Healios, Milla Jane, an upbeat fairy from Animalia, and Mavis, the mysterious fairy from the planet Tempora. These four girls form a club known as Team Miraclix. In Season 1, the Miraclix encounter of the mysterious phantoms and new witches. Season 2 follows up to when the girls earn their Charmix for a boost in their Magic Winx (or Miraclix), however Stephanie's Charmix was cursed by one of the witches and that it malfunctions everytime she uses it, so she needs help training from her sister, Amorette and the Speed Wingettes to learn how to control it and break the curse. But Lord Zerod plans on taking Stephanie down in a battle, however in Season 3, someone else has other plans that doesn't involve Stephanie. In Season 4, after the aftermath of the Fairy vs. Witch war, the Miraclix now rest and are introduced to a new member named Vanille, a famous pop idol in Vocalia and Magix. They later received news that a new attraction called the Cirque du Magica, comes to Earth. However, their mission by their leader, King Heartless, is to drain the people of Earth's belief in fairies and magic altogether. To keep this from happening, the Miraclix must find a lost princess of hope from the realm of hope called Sperona, who is found on Earth, to restore the people to believe in magic. In the last season of Miraclix, after the Miraclix graduated, they start to focus on their lives in the future. But an annual tornament called the Grand Magix Games is coming up. And on top of this situation, the changes of the seasons has been thrown off because a new villian wants to control the legendary nymphs who created it, The Nymphs of Supreme Seasons: Verde, Soleil, Scarlet and Cerulea. But these nymphs have scattered to different directions to different protectors. And the only way for the Miraclix to keep the world in peace, is to gather and rescue all four of the nymphs and send them to the Ring of Peace temple, along with a new transformation power up: Miracle Mode, which holds the power of all of the fairy veterans. Characters Main Protagonists *Stephanie, Fairy of the Snow Nymph and light *Renajene, Fairy of Healing *Milla Jane, Fairy of Animals *Mavis, Fairy of Time and Space *Vanille, Fairy of Music (Season 4) Supporting/Minor Protagonists *Amorette *The Speed Wingettes *Ellie *Ms. Riza *TBA *TBA *TBA Main Villians Season 1-3 *Lorelei, Former fairy of the stars, Witch of Anti-Matter *Lord Zerod *Raven, Witch of Shadows *Circee, Witch of Beauty *Ignacia, Witch of Fire *Darya, Witch of Water *Venelly, Witch of Poison *Steilene, Witch of Electricity *Marionette, Witch of Puppetry Season 4 *Cirque du Magica Episodes Main Article: List of Miraclix Chronicles episode list Season 1 *Stephanie's First Day *New Team, New Dream *Snowing Love *Marriage Mayhem *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *In The Past: Alicia's Journey *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Season 2 *Pixies Among Us *TBA *TBA *TBA *Birthday Breakout *TBA *Mia To The Rescue *TBA *Child's Play *TBA *TBA *Need for Speed *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Season 3 *TBA *TBA *Unexpect the Enchanted *Time Winding Down *TBA *A Sister's Betrayal: Who was Lorelei? *Magical War: The Second Wave *Beauty and the Dark Beauty, Part 1 *Beauty and the Dark Beauty, Part 2 *The Return of the Speedy Allies *Poison Point, Part 1 *Poison Point, Part 2 *Sisters of Light, Part 1 *Sisters of Light, Part 2 *TBA *TBA *The Battle Against a Lost Soul, Part 1 *The Battle Against a Lost Soul, Part 2 *The Space-Time Rivalry *Turning Back: A Soothing Fairy's Heart *Turning Back: The Animal Fairy's Strength *Turning Back: The Space-Time Keeper Fairy *Turning Back: Spirited Away *Space-Time Sibling War, Part 1 *Space-Time Sibling War, Part 2 *True Victory in Time Season 4 *Tba *Tba *The Princess Heist *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *The Grand Magix Games *TBA Songs Opening Theme *Only Wonderful! (Season 1) *Snow Fairy (Season 2) *Innocent Sorrow (Season 3) *Melody of Wonder (Season 4) *TBA (Season 5) Ending Theme *I'm Alive! (Season 1 and 2) *Magia (Season 3) **Lacrimosa (Season 3 Finale) *Trust Me (Season 4) *Butterfly (Season 5) **A Miracle With You (Series Finale) *Last Moment / We're A Miracle (Season 4 Movie) *Song For... (Edited; Season 5 Movie) Trivia *Some of the series elements are based on: ::: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Super Sentai/Power Rangers) ::: Bleach ::: Sailor Moon ::: Fairy Tail * The pixies in this series now have spells like the fairies. However, they must perform their spells by using their Wandawhirlers, with the exception of the Pixies of Olympus. * Their transformation battle cry was "Change, Magic Winx" in episode 2, this later changed to "Miraclix Change" later on. * Miraclix Club is the only club without a fairy pet mascot. However, for the Chargix Club Congratulatory Messages, the pixies of the Miraclix are representatives of the series, this could mean their pixies could count as mascots. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Miraclix Chronicles